While most people appreciate the importance of physical fitness, many have difficulty finding the motivation required to maintain a regular exercise program. Some people find it particularly difficult to maintain an exercise regimen that involves continuously repetitive motions, such as running, walking and bicycling. Electronic devices are increasingly being used to motivate, monitor and track athletic activity. Devices have been used to monitor steps, heart rate and other parameters. Some devices are designed to provide data to mobile phones. As electronic devices have been developed to process more data associated with athletic activity the devices have used more powerful processors and/or multiple processors.
Processors periodically need to be reset when errors occur. A hard reset may include executing a routine that a processor performs when power is initially applied to the processor. A soft reset may include executing an abbreviated reset routine. Soft resets are sometimes preferred because some data may be maintained in memory. The type of reset desired may be a function of the type of error encountered.
It has been common for electronic devices to include a dedicated reset circuit to monitor processors and initiate resets when needed. Dedicated reset circuits can add to space requirements and costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved systems and method for monitoring and resetting processors.